


All The Stores

by Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek



Series: 25 Days of the Poly Squad [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Brief mention of religion, Fun!, Grocery Shopping, I'm so tired right now though honestly., M/M, Multi, Other, late update, non binary lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek/pseuds/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek
Summary: Grocery shopping! And also not very much dialogue.





	

Until Lafayette had gotten home from church, it had been quiet. Unsurprisingly, as soon as they got back, that ended. They came into the house, hung up their coat in the entrance hall, and then bounced into the living room, where John was sitting in the couch. He glanced up at him before turning back to the TV.  
         "You had a good service, I presume?" He asked them as they sat down next to him. Without further prompting they answered, telling him all about their morning.   
   "Oh, by the way mon amor,  we need to go grocery shopping, what do you say we drag Herc and Alex out with us?" They asked, pulling their hair up atop their head.      
       "I'm game if you are. Except they're still in bed, want to go wake them up?" He asked them, turning off the TV. Laf giggled, nodding quickly and standing back up. He stood too, following them to the bedroom and pausing with them outside the door. When neither heard any noise outside, Laf knocked it open loudly, taking a running leap onto the bed, landing on top of their boyfriends. John entered more sedately, flipping on the light as he went. He heard Hercules groan as he sat on the edge of the bed and smirked.   
   "It's not Christmas already, is it?" Alex asked vaguely, rubbing at his eyes without opening them.  
                "No, Laf and I were just wondering if you two wanted to go grocery shopping with us. We need to get a lot of stuff, and it's always fun when ask for of us go." John spoke, tugging slightly on the blanket the two were wrapped up in. At that both men at least looked at them, opening their eyes at last. This caused Laf to grin brightly, leaning down to kiss then each softly.  
     "Good morning, time to get up and around!" They exclaimed, body warm and pliant as John pulled them back and kissed them, in retaliation for not having gotten one already. His rambunctious partner only laughed yet again, pulling the blankets off of the others. Alex whined like a puppy at this, burrowing himself against Hercules. In response the fashion designer sat up, pulling him with him.  
       "Shopping? Really? Even if it's supposed to be grocery shopping, it will still end up taking hours with you guys." He complained, standing up from the bed anyway, leaving Alex to huddle against Laf and John in search of warmth. But that John, at least, placed on complaining. It was nice to just cuddle sometimes, even if just for a few minutes. Getting up, Laf went and changed into more casual clothes, as they hadn't yet gotten out of their church ones. As if though giving up on the possibility of more sleep, Alex finally climbed out of bed, crossing the room to his dresser.  
   Soon enough Herc returned to the room, dressed and with slightly tamed hair. He sat down next to John, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He grinned, leaning his head against his shoulder, letting his boyfriend hold him up. Before too long everyone was dressed, and they were leaving the house for the afternoon. Like normal, no one was asked to drive Herc's truck but him, so there others climbed into their respective seats for the drive to whichever store they went to first.  
  Following Laf's directions, it was Sam's Club, and they piled out of the car quickly, heading inside to grab a cart and start shopping. Alex pointed out various things around them, the thought behind which he pointed out each thing probably beyond anyone else's comprehension.   
       "We need soda." He announced, seeing the aisle with all the carbonated drinks. Lafayette laughed, but didn't disagree, which was what John's first instinct had been. After all, soda wasn't exactly healthy. At the short man's persuasion, however, they ended up with five things of soda cans under the cart. In John's opinion it was more than anyone needed, but he would go with it.   
   "Baking ingredients!" Laf joyfully cheered, pointing in front of them in an 'onward' manner. Beside him Hercules laughed as they followed behind the two at a much slower pace. For whatever reason, they seemed to be trying to race each other through the store, which definitely wasn't a smart idea. But then again, John didn't really care. If they got in trouble, they were adults, they could get themselves out.   
        "Coffee?" He asked the taller man beside him, pointing to his favorite brand. Unfortunately, the type he preferred was up to high for him to reach, but luckily he had a good boyfriend. Eventually they reached the other two, who were now looking through meat for who knew what. He put the coffee in the cart next to myriad other things, deciding not to comment on them. If that was Laf decided to spend their fortune on, then so be it.   
      "Ah, mes amis, there you are!" The excitable French person said, alerting Alex to their presence. In response the other man nodded, placing a thing of pork chops in the cart.  
♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪  
     Within a surprisingly reasonable time they were done shopping at Sam's Club, moving on to Aldi's when they were done. There they got everything they needed smaller amounts of then the previous store sold. As if that weren't enough, it was also there an older couple decided to flip out on how they were acting, and on how the four of them would never be proper members of society is they didn't grow up right that instant. Of course, the four only thought it was hilarious to be told off, and kept joking about it as they continued shopping. Next was K-Mart, where they each picked out some new clothes except for Alex.  
    At Jo-Ann's Hercules stopped to get fabric, and then at another store Lafayette went in to get since makeup they had out of a couple days ago. All in all though, it was a pretty good day, even if the only thing they'd done was grocery shop and get a few other items, or at least John thought so. Alex was still of the opinion he should've gotten to sleep longer. But now they were on their way home for dinner and some TV, so it was all good for everybody.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry it's so short, I wrote it up in any an hour and a half for you guys though, so you did get something.


End file.
